My Architect
by Seressi10
Summary: "I love you..."his voice trailed off into a whisper


_**A/N: Hello, its officially my second story on fanfiction! This is a Dom/Ariadne ship so for those who think that it's pedophile and creepy, TOO BAD! I happen to love this couple right next to Ariadne/Arthur ( the beginning part is quite confusing, so this key should help a bit. Regular is Ariadne, italicized is Dom, and bold is Mal enjoy =)**__**  
**_  
_"Ariadne?"_

**'Do you know what it means to be a lover...a half of a whole?'****  
**  
_"Ariadne, what's wrong?"_

"Wake me up! Cobb Wake me up!"

**'Foolish girl. You are nothing but a child!'**

"Wake me up! DOM!"

_"ARIADNE!"_

Ariadne fell for the kick, awakening on the lawn chairs. The rough surface was almost calming in it's familiarity. She felt for her wrist and ripped out the needle, feeling a sting as the medical tape was separated from skin. She suddenly felt an arm pushing her back down onto the chair, passing her a water bottle. She cracked it open and gratefully took a swig, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She stuffed her other hand in her pocket and pulled out her totem, glimmering bronze in the afternoon sun streaming through the windows. She placed it on top of the small table next to the lawn chair and flipped it, watching as it fell and rolled in a perfect half circle, just like it was supposed to. But that didn't make her feel any better.

The familiar sensation of an alcohol swab on her wrist brought her back to reality. It reminded her of her first time dream sharing, how she had woken up gasping, after just having been stabbed by Mal. But it wasn't Arthur who was kneeling in front of her this time; it was Cobb. He meticulously cleaned the puncture hole, swiping several times more than necessary. When he deemed her good to go, he slowly leaned back on his heels, looking at her, or at least trying to do so.

Ariadne refused to make eye contact. She knew he wanted to help. After all, it was the least he could do after she helped him. But he couldn't help her. No matter what he did, he would never be able to dull the pain, ease her suffering consciousness. Unless...but no...he wouldn't ...he couldn't. Cobb had a life, with two wonderful kids, who were probably waiting for him right now. Besides, he could never help her without giving her what she wanted, and she knew that what she wanted, he could never give.

"What happened?"

She slowly raised her gaze and stared at him, unresponsive. It hurt just to look at him. How could he be so unaware!

"Ariadne, what happened in the dream?"

She couldn't even look at him anymore. She averted her eyes. Something, anything else but his blue eyes! She felt as if he could see what was going on in the maze of her head. Maybe he could help her...no. She had already been through this more than once, and that was her final conclusion.

"Ariadne, you can tell me! I'm here for you kid. What's wrong?"

She felt as if Mal were stabbing her all over again, repeating those same words

'Do you know?

Of course you couldn't!

You are but a little girl.

Even Dom thinks so...'

Tears welled up in Ariadne's eyes. Of course he would view her as a little girl. That's how she made herself appear. Always the weakling, depending on Arthur and Eames, sometimes even Yusuf to protect her. She knew she wasn't. Of course she wasn't. Her role in the Fischer inception had proved just that. But knowing that Cobb still thought of her like he would his daughter...it broke her heart.

"Goddamnit Ariadne! Why can't you just tell me what happened! I can help you! Just talk to me!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Getting out of the chair, she grabbed her cardigan, pushing Cobb flat on his back in the process. She quickly buttoned the oversized buttons as she ran over to her work space. She grabbed random sketches and layouts, stuffing them into her bag as she ran for the warehouse entrance. She heard Cobb quickly scrambling to get up and follow her. She prayed he wouldn't catch her and demand that she explain herself, and while doing so, say something stupid.

She exited just in time to see his flustered face as he yelled her name.

"ARIADNE!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Part of her wanted him to just forget about her, forget she even existed, and just go on living his life. He didn't have to pretend that he cared!

But the other just wanted him to chase after her. She lost all sense of reality and time as she continued her fantasies. After catching her and wrapping his arms around her, profess his undying love for her. James and Phillippa would be with Miles at home, playing fun board games and waiting. Waiting for when Daddy would bring home Miss Ariadne who had now taken up permanent residence at the Cobb household.

He would then take her out to a store and buy a beautiful gown, one that would make her look more grown up; not like a child playing dress up in her mother's clothes. She would express her fears of looking young, too young to be seen with him. Surely the police would think wrong of their relationship! And he would laugh, reassuringly, telling her that she could never look like a child to him. And those who couldn't see how beautiful and elegantly mature she was were fools! He'd then lean in for a passionate kiss, lust making his eyes glow an unnatural yet beautiful color. He would be just itching to rip the dress off her when they got home.

They would then go to a restaurant, one of the most expensive in Paris. "Anything for my darling," he would say. They would then proceed to dine on the finest wines and foods that the French people had to offer.

After dinner they would return home, finding James and Phillipa waiting for them, right near the front door. They would rush out and give hugs and kisses to their father and this beautiful woman that accompanied him. And then, quite by accident, one of the children, in their rush to show off the wonderful artwork they had created, would call her Mother. She would gasp in shock, then say how she wished so much to truly be that for them, but she could never impose.

Dom, her Dom, would then laugh again. Then, get down on one knee and pull out a box. "You could never impose, because you're always welcome in this house. At first as a friend, then as a lover, and now, as my betrothed." She would cry out in surprise, then drop to her knees, accepting his proposal with a shower of kisses. The children would laugh and say "Eew!" as their father and soon to be mother openly displayed their affection for one another.

Then, after tucking the kids into bed, he would lead her quietly back into his room. Once inside, he would shut the door as quickly as possible; at the same time, ripping the gown off her body. They would fall back onto the bed, tangling themselves in the sheets. Their moans of passion and ecstasy would not be unheard by Miles, who had fallen asleep on the downstairs couch.

In the morning, Miles would congratulate them, as would the children, and...

Ariadne's reverie was broken. She heard the sound of someone banging on her front door. She quickly glanced at the clock. It was already past 12:00. Had she really wasted all that time just fantasizing about Cobb? The door rattled dangerously as whoever was outside began to pound on it. It was probably Eames, on the run again, needing a place to stay. She heard whoever was outside curse, and was surprised to not hear the familiar English accent.

Suddenly her heart started pounding as she realized that it couldn't be Eames. He didn't know where she lived. She slowly and silently crept towards the door, stretching on her toes to view through the peep hole. Whoever was standing out there was a good head taller, clearly a man, so she could only see the lapels of a buisness suit, rumpled after a long day's wear.

All of a sudden, he started banging the door again. In her surprise, Ariadne yelped, stumbling backwards and hitting the small table in the foyer. The vase the was on it fell to to ground, cracking into millions of tiny pieces. The man yelled, "Ariadne! Open the door!" it was Cobb. Her head fell, eyes falling on the broken vase. It was an ominous warning of what would happen to her if she let him in.

"Go away!"

"What's wrong with you Ariadne. You're constantly pushing me away every time I try to help!"

"You can't help me Cobb. Nobody can!"

Cobb feared the worse. After hearing the shatter of glass, he was worried what Ariadne would do to herself. He doubled his efforts. "Ariadne, please, let me in!"

"NO!" came the strangled sob from the other side of the door.

"If you don't, I-I-I'll climb in through the window!" He wouldn't...she heard the sound of footsteps fading down the hallway and sighed...he would! Ariadne ran across her living room, straight to the elegant bay windows that led to a fire escape. She waited for a few seconds, then heard the sound of metal groaning and creaking. He was climbing up!

She ran back across the room towards the front door. Grabbing a sweater, she hastily threw it on while wrapping her scarf around her neck. She had to get out of here. She opened the door...only to stumble and fall onto the ground, not before being caught...by the very person she was trying to escape.

He grunted as she fell onto him, pushing both of them to the ground, she on top of him, legs straddling his waist. A small smirk crossed his face as she blushed. "You're too gullible," he says as he caresses her face. She hangs her head in shame, blushing more as she realized she was leaning into his embrace. She struggled to break free, only meeting a solid resistance as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small frame even closer to his.

"What's wrong, Ariadne?" he asks, his voice a soft whisper. He sat up, cradling her in his arms.

"Cobb-" her voice cracks. She can't do it.

"Ariadne, tell me."

"Cobb I-I can't!"

"Ariadne!"

"It's you! I can't stand you! You're constantly near me, affecting me, pulling me closer. I can't think with you near me! I cant breathe, I can't sleep, I CAN'T DREAM!" He sharply took in a breath at her statement. Lifting her up, he walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him, her sobs wracking hers and his frame. He settled down on the couch, smoothing her head, whispering comforting words in her ear. She slowly quieted down, with the occasional hiccup shaking her body.

"I can't dream Cobb, not without you, not without Mal...I can't dream."

"Ariadne, if this is about Mal, I can help you. You helped me get over her, the least I could do is help you as well. Why is she bothering you? Is it because you helped me move on?" He kept on asking her these questions, useless questions, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Can't you see Dom, it's because I love you!"

He stared dumbly at her.

"I love you...and you don't love me..." she whispered, slowly tearing up again.

"Ariadne...I'm sorry... I'm-"

"See! You're already rejecting me!"

"NO!" he shouted, his breath quickening. "I'm sorry because...because I didn't notice you sooner...because I didn't try to take action sooner...because I left you to suffer..." His voice cracked.

"Cobb-"

"Shhh Ariadne," he whispers stroking her face, wiping the diamond like tears that fell from her wide eyes. "Let me finish. I want you to know that I love you...no matter how wrong it may see to others. I love you..." he trailed off into a whisper. He didn't need to say anymore.

She lovingly held his face, pulling it down to meet her lips. She gasped at the sensation that flooded through her. His arms moved from their position around her waist, rising to enter her shirt, feeling the smooth, delicate skin. Slowly the shirt inched off, and was followed by all the other garments separating the from each other.

They lay in the bed, both whispering sweet nothings to each other, until the sun rose, filling the room with predawn light. He looked at her, a rosy glow surrounded her, and then he realized just how much he loved this...no his architect...smiling, telling him to get up for breakfast...he pulled her down next to him, a plan in his head already for how the rest of the day was to be spent...in the bed...

_**So, my first inception story. What did you all think. I personally thought it sucked. Please review. I also take PM's. Sorry for not putting in a steamy scene, but I just don't do that kind of stuff...hope you liked it!**_


End file.
